Out of His Shell
by gold-sakura
Summary: After waiting for such a long time for Levi to take their relationship to the next level, Eren finally becomes impatient and decides to take the initiative. (I'm sorry if my summary sucks.)


Out Of His Shell

_Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who liked my first oneshot! I also want to thank those of you who were kind enough to leave a review; I really appreciate it! Here is another story since the other one has been well received! Feel free to give your opinion and things like that. If you also have a tumblr, you can also follow and/or message me; my url is gold-sakura. Anyways, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Eren's POV_

I'm literally waiting outside of his office staring at the freaking doorknob. Why is he always in a meeting when I have a day off from training? I sometimes question if Heichou just does this to avoid intimacy. Wait, you thought he was gonna be as beast in the bedroom as he is fighting titans? Welcome to my world of disappointment then. When it comes to sex, he is surprisingly very apprehensive, stiff, and stubborn. It's usually quite disappointing, but today if he doesn't take the fucking initiative, then I WILL.

Another half an hour passes before the door finally opens. As expected, Commander Erwin and Hanji-san step out of the office. They immediately notice my presence, especially since I continually tap my foot on the wooden floor.

"Hello Eren." Commander Erwin smiles gently.

"Hey Eren! Can I do some experiments on you today?" Hanji-san gives her usual mad scientist face.

"Hello Commander. And no Hanji, today is my day off."

"C'mon please! I promise it will only take five minutes!"

"Now now Hanji. Let the boy relax. You can save your tests for tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine! I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." I respectfully bow my head and the two walk down the hallway. Before turning the corner, Hanji looks back at me, winks, and says, "Good luck with Levi today lover boy!" This is why I hate Heichou's meetings

Finally calming my urge to punch Hanji, I go inside, only to see Heichou reading a book at his desk. He should know by now that I come immediately after he is done with work. So why the fuck is he acting so nonchalant and shit? Instead of yelling at the top of my lungs, I pretend to suppress a cough to get Heichou's attention.

He quietly comes out of his daze and puts his book down. His piercing eyes stare right at me, and soon enough my heart begins to race. "You're late, brat."

"Actually Heichou, your meeting lasted longer today."

"Whatever Jaeger. Just get your ass over here." I nod and kindly obey his command.

It took me forever to convince Heichou to let me sit on his lap. Even though he's smaller than me, I enjoy snuggling and embracing his petite figure.I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. I breathe in the scent of his musky cologne and an overwhelming blast of soap. He must have been cleaning his office thoroughly before his meeting started. I giggle when I feel Heichou's fingers rustle my hair.

I wouldn't mind staying in this position forever if it wasn't for my raging hormones. My adolescent brain starts to notice the little things. Heichou's legs feel toned, his chest is broad for someone his height, his slim arms are now gently around my waist, his lips are a short distance away from mine's. All of that quickly disappears when Heichou notices me squirming constantly.

"Something wrong Jaeger?"

I quickly look away. "Not really. It's just that.."

"Spit it out before I drop you."

I chuckle "No mercy today huh? Well if its okay with you Heichou, I wanna try doing THAT right now."

Heichou sighs deeply. "You really are a dog aren't you brat?"

"Wha-" Before I could object, Heichou swiftly grabs the back of my head to pull me into a kiss.

Our lips roughly connect and move with intense ferocity. Both of us fight for dominance, but I easily take complete control. I use my tongue to part his lips and initiate a deeper kiss. Heichou begins to breathe heavily as I slide my tongue across the roof of his mouth. We don't part until oxygen becomes completely necessary. When I open my eyes, I see a very lewd face with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"I… think that's… enough for today… Jaeger."

I probably have a shocked look on my face, but I quickly smirk. "Not today Heichou."

"What are you… ah…" Heichou shivers as I lick the side of his neck. He tries to resist, but his grip slowly loosens as I put light kisses on his exposed collarbone.

While Heichou is distracted, I use this chance to rip his shirt open. A few clinks on the floor tell me I might have ruined some of the buttons. I change position again to kiss Heichou some more. My hands begin to explore his bare chest; it feels somewhat cold and begin to feel Heichou pressing up on me as hard as I press him. I trace over his tiny waist and his abdomen. Heichou puts his head back as I slowly lick my way down to his nipples. To my surprise, they already seem completely hardened, so it's easy for me to grip and pull one with my teeth.

"Nngh… Er-… Jaeger." I almost freeze when I hear Heichou almost call my first name. My brain instantly understands that he is secretly enjoying this as much as I am.

"So, who's the dog now, Heichou?" I say this as I move on to tease the other nipple.

"Ahh… Shut up Jaeger. Stop right now before I kick your ass."

"I think I'll continue. You will kick my ass either way."

"You little-" Heichou quickly covers his mouth as I thrust my hips against his. Both of us begin to pant quickly as our hardened lengths receive intense friction. Heichou's old wooden chair creaks as our movements become quick and rough.

"Fuck… shit. What's with you today brat?"

"Honestly Heichou, I'm done waiting for you to go all the way with me. So I decided to turn the tables for once."

I stand up and grab Heichou by his waist. He grunts as I slam him against his deck. You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is to see Heichou sprawled out looking at you with his seductive eyes. I completely get rid of his shirt and start licking his nipple once again. My tongue starts making its way down towards his stomach while my hands effortlessly take off his pants. I revel in the sight of Heichou being only in his boxers.

My tongue has finally reached the elastic of Heichou's boxers and I hear a breath of relief. I look up to see Heichou smirking; he doesn't think I will go any further than this. With a small chuckle, I pull his boxers down to his ankles. Heichou's hard member begins to press against the bottom of his abs. How sexy…..

"Jaeger, what are you… ugh!" Heichou stops mid-sentence as I take him into my mouth. He no longer has the ability to speak and tries to steady his breathing.

I slowly thrust up and down to feel the entirety of his length. It's becoming hard to explain what I'm doing as I lose all logic in my thoughts. I use the tip of my tongue to tease the head and quickly taste Heichou's pre-cum.

"You taste so good, Levi." As soon as I say his name, Levi turns bright red and slightly moans.

"Don't….don't call me that."

"Why not? That's your name isn't it?" I say this without taking Levi out of my mouth.

"It is…. but I'm your superior brat."

"Haha. You're so cute when you try to act tough, LEVI."

"Cu-" The arguing comes to an abrupt stop as I slide up and down at a rapid pace. Levi's ragged breaths and his small twitches causes my length to become uncomfortable. Without messing up this beautiful rhythm, I discard of all of my clothes. Levi turns scarlet as he takes a quick second to look at my bare body. I take that as a perfect signal to move on.

I sadly let go of Levi's length and put my mouth against his. He is a little defiant at first, but I get him to open up by biting his bottom lip. I kiss him for a few more seconds before I stick two fingers in his mouth. My eyes slowly go down to get a perfect view of Levi's entrance; I need this right now. I wait until there is enough saliva on my fingers to lead them lower on Levi's body.

"You wanna know a secret, Levi?"

"Fuck you, Jaeger." Levi says this as he tries to look away. Levi can't look into my eyes because he is way too shy about this. Why is he so freaking adorable?

I use my other hand to make Levi stare straight at me. "I love you Levi. No one can replace you in my heart." With Levi's focus being on my face, I press my fingers against his entrance; they slide in easily.

"Ere-… Jaeger! Stop….. it fucking hurts!"

"Not for long, Levi." I giggle as I feel Levi's hole twitch at the sound of his name. My fingers slowly move in and out as I try to find his sweet spot. It takes a minute or two before I hear Levi moan deeply. His hands begin to crumple some papers as Levi tries to find a tight grip on his desk. His back curls upwards, urging me to continue teasing that certain spot. With such erotic movements, I can't help but to begin pumping myself. When I feel Levi all loosened up, I take out my fingers and tease Levi's entrance with the tip of my member.

"You ready Levi?" I smirk and feel triumphant as I see Levi slightly nod his head. Sparing no second thought, I enter Levi.

I shudder when I feel that Levi's entrance has a super tight grip on my member. Before I moved, I suddenly heard Levi sniffling. I catch a tear as it falls from his cheek and seductively taste it. A smile forms on my face as Levi begins to look at me with deep desire.

At first, I move at a steady pace so Levi could start to feel less pain. But with each passing minute, my senses go crazy and are craving more. Suddenly, Levi grabs my arm and presses his nails into my skin.

"More….give me more….Eren." The last of my willpower finally dissolves and I turn wild.

My thrusts become erratic, which cause Levi and I to pant heavily. The sound of our moans become so mixed that I can no longer tell who is being more loud. The desk begins to groan as my thrusts make Levi use his hips to get more of me. I now lay completely on top of Levi, wishing I could feel this pleasure forever.

"Levi…..I'm….gonna….ah…..cum."

"Ah…Eren….me too….AH!" With one final thrust, I feel my seed spray into Levi. I also notice Levi's seed spread across both of our chests. I pull out my satisfied length and lay next to Levi. I blush when I see white liquid from Levi's entrance fall to the floor.

We stay silent until Levi mutters something under his breath. It sounded like, "So hot…."

"So Levi, I assume we can do this more often?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jaeger." I pretend to put and Levi rolls his eyes. He turns to his side and snuggles next to me with his arms across my waist. Oh yeah, we can DEFINITELY do this again.


End file.
